


The Uninterrupted Path

by ninemoons42



Category: Inception (2010), Mou gaan dou | Infernal Affairs Trilogy (2002 2003 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Guns, Hong Kong, Other, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got each other cornered. They can't find the exit. Eames takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uninterrupted Path

  
title: The Uninterrupted Path  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
characters: Arthur, Eames, OMC  
warnings: Look, it's no secret I've been back on an Infernal Affairs kick during the past few days, all triggered by [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lyn_b/profile)[**lyn_b**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lyn_b/) and [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIQNiFZf_yw), the theme of the first Infernal Affairs movie as performed by Andy Lau and Tony Leung. Naturally my first reaction was to write an Inception AU of the story.  
Arthur plays the role of the undercover cop and Eames plays the role of the mole inside the police department, and this confrontation is taken almost completely from the famous rooftop scene, which you can see [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3d6S5IR7t8).  
This story also has an interesting provenance because I wrote it initially as a series of tweets with the hash tag #AandEontheroof. Each paragraph alternates between Eames's and Arthur's POV, with the lone exception of the paragraph that begins with the word "Freeze!"  
Title and cut text taken from the song "Mou gaan dou".  
disclaimer: I don't own the original stories, series, or characters. Not making any profit, just playing in the sandbox.  
summary: They've got each other cornered. They can't find the exit. Eames takes things into his own hands.

  
Wind and sky and sea, and the muggy heat. Eames walks onto the roof. He is unarmed. Sick smell of fear already in his nose.

Arthur catches his breath in huge gulps as he runs upstairs. Twenty-four floors up. Distant whine of sirens, the noises of the city below.

Eames is trying to look in all directions. The wind catches at his jacket. It’s unexpectedly cold up here. Clouds drifting overhead.

There he is, Arthur thinks, and he darts forward, noiseless, over the hot cement. Let him be oblivious one moment longer.

Eames doesn’t have to feel the hard muzzle in his back. Caught now. He knows who is here. Rough hands searching him for his handcuffs.

Arthur cuffs the man easily. He’s unarmed. Hard to believe moles can have honor. He asks himself the same question every night.

“Do you have what I want,” he hears Arthur hiss in his ear. “The documents. Proof of my life. Did you bring them?”

He hears Eames laugh, a brittle sound. “And do you have what I want? The old records. The papers and documents.”

He takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to plead. “Let me have a chance to do good. Let me go home, and I’ll help you too.”

“No one can help me now,” Arthur snarls. “You’ve done your work too well. No one living now knows who I am. And I don’t count you.”

“I can make us both disappear,” Eames says, as he fights for his composure. “Release me, and I’ll vanish, and so will you. We can live. We can get out of this mad cycle.”

“Even if I want to believe you,” Arthur says, “I know who you really are. The only way for you to make amends is before a judge.”

“Freeze! Both of you!” And Arthur and Eames look up, taken by surprise. The other man is wearing a badge, too. “Put the gun down!”

And Eames looks at Arthur, smiles, throws himself forward to shield him. Crack of a shot being fired in the air. Falling.

No...why are you doing this? Arthur thinks, and everything goes dark. The sirens are coming closer. Eames’s weight atop him.

Making amends, Eames thinks. Getting us out. I’m sure I’ll see you again, very soon. And he smiles. The world goes dark.

 **The end?**   



End file.
